21 (Adele)
21 is the second studio album by the British singer-songwriter Adele . Content verbergen * 1 History * 2 Recording * 3 Singles * 4 Tracklist * 5 Tour * 6 Commercial reception ** 6.1 Singles ** 6.2 Album * 7 References History [ edit ] The album arrived in the Netherlands on 21 January 2011, but leaked on January 18, 2011 all on the internet. Both in the Netherlands and Flanders was the album the best selling album of the year 2011. 2 3 In 2012 this was the case. 4 5 For the first time an album in two years, the best-selling album in The Netherlands. In addition, 21 the first album ever that has achieved double platinum in the iTunes Store from Apple . So far there are more than twenty million copies. 6 Billboard named the 21 best album of 2011. 7 Edit Adele spoke to the British website Digital Spy about the background of her album: The album was largely produced by Rick Rubin and Paul Epworth . Adele sang her first single from the new album Rolling in the Deep live during the television madiwodovrijdagshow and on the radio in the Netherlands. Someone Like You was the first to hear during a live performance at Jools Holland on November 20, 2010. Adele also acted on during the final of The Voice of Holland , she performed a duet performed with Kim de Boer, together they sang Make You Feel My Love . They also brought the song Rolling in the Deep performed, resulting in an increase to the 1st place in the iTunes top 100. In addition, each song of the album was recorded in the iTunes top 100. Around December 18th, 2012 was the hundred weeks the Dutch Album Top 100 and the Flemish Ultratop 200 albums. Edit # Rolling in the Deep is the first single from the album. The single was released in the Netherlands on November 29, 2010 and in the UK on January 16, 2011. It arrived in the Netherlands at number 4 in the Dutch Single Top 100 and then rose to the first place. The song was described by Adele as a "dark bluesy gospel disco tune" and was written in collaboration with Epworth. # Set Fire to the Rain is the second single from the album. The single was released in the Netherlands in February 2011. It arrived in the Netherlands at number 34 in the Dutch Single Top 100 and at number 13 in the Dutch Top 40 . In the UK and Ireland for Someone Like You''was chosen as second single. # ''Someone Like You is the third single from the album. The single was released internationally on 24 January 2011. In many countries, it was the second single, but in the Netherlands is the third. The song won the second place in the Single Top 100 and in the Dutch Top 40, he came at number 3. In the Flemish Ultratop 50 made it reached the second place. edit The official numbers on the album as iTunes Netherlands: edit Commercial reception [ edit ] Edit Album [ edit ] Category:2011 albums